cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacobi Kanobi
"'For I know the plans I have for you," says the Lord. "They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and a hope.'"-- Jeremiah 29:11 Jacobi's Childhood Nelia, Obi Wan's long lost sister Nelia was Obi Wan's long lost sister, when Obi Wan was taken to the temple, his parents had a daught, Nelia Kenobi. Nelia was only 15 when she decided she wanted to become a doctor. So she went to Kamino, for she knew the schools there were perfect for her. When she made it to Kamino she was in school for 3 years when she became pregnet. Yet she had not had a mate. After 9 months she had a baby boy, she named him'' Jacobi Kanobi. S''he had never met her brother Obi Wan, but she hopped that someday she would be able to. She named him similar to her brothers name because she loved that he helped protect the galaxy as a jedi. Schooled being the Schooler After 7 years, she was still in school. Since there was very few children on Kamino, there were no schools. She had been teaching Jacobi, everyday after she was done with her school. Nelia was constantly going back and forth from school to home learning and teaching. She did this for another 2 years! Schooling with clones When Jacobi had turned 9, the Kaminoians had began making clone troopers and they had established a way for children to learn very quickly. So they could make the clones in twice the time. Nelia was very tired of teaching and studdying, so she had Jacobi go to this school and be pledged to the Kaminoians government. 5 Years later Nelia had become very ill. One of the students in the school, had made a huge chemical experiment. He had got the mixture wrong by 0.001 so then there was a chemical leak. Nelia, not knowing that there was a chemical leak went into the lab and was instantly stunned because the chemical smell. She had then become poisoned. After 20 minutes, He finally got the chemical reactions back under control, and got Nelia into the hospital... A Sad Ending After they arrived at the hospital they immediantly sent Nelia into surgery. The doctors contacted Jacobi and had someone pick him up. Jacobi was not angry with the student, because he had understood that it wasn't his fault. After 3 hours, they thought they had succeded. Nelia was concious and doing well. She wasn't even in ICU any more. But they still would not realse her, for Nelia and the other doctors knew what had happened to her. They had all witnissed it before. One week later, Nelia left the hospital to spend a wonderful day with her son Jacobi. She told him that his unlce, Obi Wan was a great jedi knight, and that she hopped that someday he would become a jedi like her brother. On that day, she also told him what had truly happened to her. Jacobi of course, was in tears. She was the only one that mattered in his life. (Little did he know that later in life, he would become a jedi, as his mother had wished.) She told the Kaminoians to take care of Jacobi for a few years until he was ready to leave for the temple. Three months went by, as Nelia was once again ill in bed. She began speaking her finale words. "Jacobi, you are becoming a very strong young man (Jacobi was 14 at this time). I wish you to stay here on Kamino... For 2 more years, then go to the temple and tell them who you are... Jacobi.. I love you, take care of the dog..." Of course they both began to laugh and cry. Jacobi then replied,"I love you too!" "Good--b.yy..eee..." As she smiles, she then passes away. (Jacobi also knew that he would see him again, for she was a --------- Religions are blocked, and so was he.) Jacobi sent her away to be barried on Stewjon, her orignial home planet. Then Jacobi went back home. A Journy to Coursacant After being taught for another 2 years at the schools on Kamino, Jacobi bought a R2 unit, named 6R-0WL. He also bought a Z65 Headhunter. Since there was no other room for 6R-0WL in the back, he had no other choice, but to put his R2 unit in his lap for the whole trip! After a good while, he eventually made it to Corusacant. He tried to make contact with the temple. There was no reply. Again he contactacted saying,"I am Obi Wan Kenobi's nephew, my name is Jacobi Kanobi. Do you read me?"A few moments later, he recieved permision to land on a pad. Then someone would come and pick him up. Don't forget, Jacobi is only 16.He had learned all the basics needed to know to get him all the way to Coursacant. Since he studdied for 12 years straight. No breaks, continuous schooling. He had graduated on his 12th year of school. Then he went straight to medic school. He also then studdied the history of the Republic, and he took a few piloting lessons. When he got to the temple, he was astonished at the beauty of the temple. Once he was entered into a meeting with the jedi council they began questioning his history, and how he was Obi Wan's nephew. Then they began doing background checks on him from the Kaminoian government. Twenty minutes later, the reports came back, and Jacobi was clear. Of course, as a 16 year old he was to old to be taught everything. Exept... He already read half the texts he needed to on Kamino. So he was accepted. He was then sent to an open choridors. Then the council began looking for a jedi who didn't already have a padawan, or wasn't busy. Eventualy they found the jedi... Jacobi as a Padawan Tyler Sparkshaker The jedi that was chosen to have Jacobi as a padawan. Was Jedi Knight Tyler Sparkshaker. He was Twenty Years older than Jacobi. So they thought it was a great choice to pair them up for missions. The first Mission After 2 weeks went by, they got there first mission. They were to go to Gargon, and stop the gangsters. The gangsters were beginning to join with the hutts. If they joined together then there might of been an attack on the jedi temple. Gargon's briefing Jedi Master Kit Fisto began the briefing,"Your mission, is to get into the Gargon temple, and steal the data-card that holds the information we need to stop the hutts from joining. For we already know that the Gargon's, are lieing about the money that they will give the hutts. They never make true deals, they never pay anyone." Jacobi asked,"Alright, well how are we suppose to get into the temple?" Tyler said,"Simple, we just walk in," as he chuckles. Jacobi became very confused,"but won't they attack us if we walk right in?" Kit then explained that they would be wearing a disguise. Jacobi was then relieved as they went to the cruiser to get ready. Gargon A captain on the bridge said,"You all better get ready, we are coming out of hyperspace." Then in a moment, they were at the planet of Gargon. They flew to a landing pad, and had some ambassadors step out and head to the palace. In a way of tradition of course. While Tyler and Jacobi snuck out of a hatch in the ship. They were in disguise, as they headed into the command center of the palace. While the ambassadors were "negotiating'" with the Gargon's. Once Jacobi and Tyler got inside they got out there holo map of the palace, and figured out what direction they needed to go. They passed by a guard, who suspected that they weren't really of the natives. Tyler tried mind tricks, but he was smart enough. If Jacobi knew how to do the mind trick, then they maybe they could have tricked him then. Since they couldn't trick him. They had to seduce him, but since they did... They got the keycard, and gained access to the command center. Once they got in, there was twelve soldiers on guard. immediately, the guards knew that they weren't part of the Gargon forces. So they began attacking, Tyler whipped out his lightsaber(s) and began destroying the weapons. Jacobi destroyed a few as well. Instead of killing the Gargon's, Jacobi used a formula that would make them sleep, and have amnishia. The amnishia would only be for the attack. Since Jacobi also went to medic school, he knew the correct percentage needed. While Tyler erased the camera footage of the entire hour. While also disabling it, for another hour so they could escape un-seen. Once they were done erasing everything. They got the data they needed, and went to the ship. A few hours went by, as the ambassadors returned, they left for Coruscant. Tyler told Jacobi,"You did a very good job today. What else are you good at?" Jacobi said,"I am a medic, piliot (of course), and I am also very good with computers. Basicly you could say, I can hack. But as a jedi, I chose to do it legaly." Tyler Chuckled,"Very impressive." As they both smiled, and went into hyperspace back home. The Second Mission After another 9 days went by, the council got Tyler and Jacobi another mission which they thought qualified for the young jedi. They were to go to Selonia, and make sure that all the Selonians supplies were up to date. While also making sure that there was no signs of a corrupt government. Selonia's briefing "Come in..." As Jacobi awakes from someone buzzing on the door. Then Tyler walks in,"Good morning my young padawan." "Good Morning Master, do we have another mission?" Tyler nodded,"We sure do. You better get ready, the briefing is in twenty minutes on the cruiser." Twenty minutes later Jacobi and Tyler take off, heading to Selonia."Sir," a captin began,"the council is on screen." "Greetings masters," Jacobi said. Jedi Master Mace Windu began the briefing..." 4 Hours later, they arrived on Selonia... Selonia Once they landed on Selonia, they were to find and capture a jedi killer by the name of Kyle Mason. Kyle had killed a jedi knight and his padawan. "Hello there," said the Selonian greeter,"Welcome to Selonia. What is the reason for your visit?" Tyler said,"We are tracking down a jedi killer, by the name of Kyle Mason. Do you know where he is?" "Actually, I do. He is inside of the bar." Tyler and Jacobi then nodded in acknowledgement and headed to the bar. A moment later, they sneak into the bar, scanning the crowed for Kyle. Tyler went and asked the bar tender if he knew where he was, while Jacobi made sure that no one was to attack him. When after a few minutes went by, Kyle tried sneaking up behind Tyler with a gun. Jacobi quickly sensed what was about to happen. Jacobi leaped forward turning on his lightsaber at throat height, Kyle instantly dropped the gun and surrendered. "Well that was easy master," Jacobi smirked. "Very impressive my young padawan," Tyler said. As they then headed back to Coruscant. Ferus Olin Ferus Olin was one of Jacobi's good friends. He was the padawan of the jedi master Siri Tachi. A female jedi that Obi Wan Kenobi fought along side with many times. The first time that Jacobi and Ferus met, was on Typha-dor. They were tracking down a scientist that had got away by the name of Jenna Zan Arbor. Obi Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin, Tyler Sparkshaker, and Jacobi Kanobi were to try to capture the Jenna. Typha-dor After weeks of searching for Jenna Zan Arbor, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Siri Tachi, and Ferus Olin find her. They immediately infiltrate her base, as they split up. Anakin and Ferus went to search for prisoners to see if they knew what Jenna was planning. While Siri and Obi Wan went to find Jenna. "Jacobi!" As Tyler shouts to Jacobi on the other end of the training course. "We've been summoned to the council!" A few moments later, they arrive. " recieved a distress call,from Obi Wan, and Situ on Typha-Dor. They have all been captured. Padawans too. We are sending you two to go and rescue them. They have been tracking down a Jedi killer my the name of Jenna Zan Arbor. We have already prepared your cruiser. You are to be sent immediately Jacobi on Typha-dor "Master we are under attack!""We must get down to the planet, the cruiser will cover us. Get in your fighter we must hurry." Then Jacobi and Tyler rushed to theirs fighters and headed down to the surface. Tyler searched for a cave to hide their fighters while Jacobi helped the other pilots destroy the enemy fighters. "I got one on my tail. Help!" A pilot yelled "Turn around and I will try and get them off your tail!" Jacobi said. Once the pilot turned around, Jacobi then began firing his laser cannons at the enemy fighter. Hitting the enemy fighters main engine, instantly causing the fighter to implode. "Great shot sir!" "No problem pilot." "Jacobi, I found a place for us to hide our ships. Come down to the surface and I will lead you to the caves." Tyler said. Once they hid there fighters, they headed straight for the city. Two hours later they arrived at the capital. "Where should we start master?" "The Palace of course. Instead of going straight into the prison area, or the dungeon we will go into the information center, to see where, or what cell they are being held in." "Ah, so instead of going in aimlessly looking everywhere, we just go to a place where we can get the info and find them easily." "That is basically what I just said, yes?" "Maybe I just wanted to say it too! It makes me feel smart." As Jacobi smiles "What are you talking about, you are smart. Alright, lets get in there." "Wait, how do we get in?" "Like this," Tyler then walked in like he owned the place. "Sir you can't enter there, where is your ID?" A guard said. "Sir I need to see your Identification please." This time the guard said more firmly, as he reached for his blaster. "No need for that," Tyler said,"We don't want any trouble."You will let us go by," Tyler then used a mind trick on the guard. "Uh--, I-- cannot- let you by." "Your turn Jacobi." "Yes, you can let us by, and you will let us by." Jacobi said while he waved his hand." "I-- I will let you by." "See, now wasn't that easy?" Tyler smirked. "I bet you could have easily made him let us by, you just wanted me to do it." Tyler then ignored what he had said, but what he said was the truth. They then walked down a series of hallways, towards the information center. Once they reached the information center, Jacobi then started using the computer for in-tell on there whereabouts. Several guards stood in protest that he could not use the computer. "We don't want any trouble," Tyler said. "We do not like people touching our stuff. So if you want to touch it, then you are getting some 'trouble'." The head guard, then turn on his elctro spear. "This will only take a moment. Engage us and you will regret it." Tyler said, not reveling his lightsaber to the guards. "Alright that's it!" The guard then yelled, as he walked toward Jacobi. Jacobi then quickly turned on his lightsaber, slicing the spear in half then turning his lightsaber off again. Before anyone even saw the sign of blue light. The guards were then dumb-founded, they had no idea how he did that. "I told you not to engage us," Tyler then turned on his lightsaber, killing the front 4 guards near them. Only 7 remained now. "Jacobi, get that intel, fast! I have a feeling we are about to have more visitors." Once Jacobi finished the download onto his datapad, he helped Tyler finish off the 7 remaining guards. "I will lock the doors," Jacobi then locked all the doors, so no one could get in, or out. "What the heck are you doing Jacobi! Now we are trapped in here!" "No were not, I also downloaded all the palaces floor-plans, including ventilation ducts," Jacobi then started walking toward the vent. "Huh... Very impressive my young padawan." So Jacobi and Tyler then snuck around the vent shafts, heading toward the detention area. "So what cell are they in?" "They are in cell 29." Jacobi then replied. "Why 29? That is so far away." Jacobi chuckled. 15 minutes later, they finally arrive at cell 29. "Okay, I understand lots of cells, but really. This palace is bigger than the senate!" Tyler then opened the cell. "Well it certainly took you guys long enough," Obi Wan said, as they all walked out of the cell. "Were you able to find Zan?" Siri then replied,"No, we were unsuccessful. This palace is extremely large and complex." "See! I told you it was to big." Jacobi then rolled his eyes and said,"I know where Zan is." Everyone then looked at him like he was crazy."You learn allot when you download all the servers and camera systems. She is in the information center, searching for a clue to where we went." "Well, that was easy," Ferus said "by the way, I am Ferus Olin, thank you for rescuing us." "I am Jacobi, it is nice to meet you, and your welcome," he then chuckled. Anakin then said,"And I am Anakin Skywalker, but you already knew me from the temple. Well what are we waiting for, lets go to the information center." "Uhh, don't you want your lightsaber first?" Tyler then waved his hilt in front of him. "That would be nice yes." Once they entered the information center, the jumped out and demanded that Jenna surrendered. "Congratulations 'Master Tyler', you got around my best security." "Actually, my padawan did most of the work, I just watched mainly." "Hmm, perhaps he is worthy enough to be one of my guards." "Not on your life Zan!" Jacobi shouted. Zan then raised her hands, and smoke began to fill the room. Zan then began to laugh as she then grabbed her pistols shooting at the padawans. She ran to the wall, tapping on it, then yelling,"Good-bye Jedi!" The wall then flipped around allowing her to get away. "Of course," Anakin joked. "Quick, we can cut her off through the hangar!" Obi Wan said. "Or we could just cut a hole in the wall in follow her," Anakin said, and then began cutting a hole in the wall. "Works for me," Jacobi then began helping out." They then breached the wall, finding 10 guards waiting for them. They then began blasting, and Jacobi and Anakin easily deflected 4 bolt back at 4 guards, leaving 6 for Ferus. Ferus then leaped over both of them, slicing 4 of the guards heads off, then rolling over to stab the remaining 2. "Nice job padawans," Siri said, as they all began pursing Zan. You guys follow her, while we head to the hangar the long way. They then began pursing her through the huge palace of Typha-dor. "Master, won't we need our starfighters?" As Jacobi contacted Tyler, "Uhh.. Yeah that actually is a good idea. I will contact the R2 units to get our starfighters." "There is Zan! Look out for the guards." Ferus said. They all 3 then deflecting the guards turret bullets. Eventually taking out one of the two. Then Anakin ran foward, cutting one of the legs of the turret, then slicing the guard. "Great, which way did she go?" Anakin asked, as they reached a Three-way split hallway. Ferus then sat down and meditated, and pointed to the hallway to the left. "I should have thought to do that," Anakin said, "Maybe next time." A few moments later they arrived at the hangar, when they see there masters fighting about 20 guards! "What should we do?" Ferus asked. Jacobi then stated, "either we save our masters or go after Zan." Anakin then ran after Zan. "Anakin!" "I'll go after Zan, you guys go help them." "Patience Anakin! Patience..." Jacobi said. "Your right." Then they all three went over and helped take out the remaining guards. "Well, she got away again." Ferus said. Siri then said, "We will catch her in time." Tyler then contacted the fleet, "Admiral, trace that ship find out where she is heading now!" "Well, it was a plessure to meet you all," Jacobi said. "Same to you Jacobi," Ferus said. "Until next time," Jacobi then shook Ferus' hand and went on. "We will continue pursing Zan, thanks for the help." Obi Wan said to Tyler. "No problem. Jacobi and I will return to the council and turn in our reports." Then they waved off and left back towards Courascant. Jacobi as a Jedi Knight Jacobi and the trials Unknown Jacobi at the Second Battle of Geonosis Shortly after Senator Amedala found the secret plans to the droid factory on Geonosis. The Republic launched a massive offiensive to destroy the droid factory. Obi Wan Kenobi, Ki-adi Mundi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano launched the first offensive on the planet. Then Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barris Offe helped destroy the factory. While Jacobi Kanobi helped in the air battle, to help protect the cruisers. Grievous Intrigue Jacobi was a part of the air battle, to help draw the fire of the droid cruisers to protect the main droid cruiser to rescue Jedi Master Eth Coth. ARC Troopers Immediately after Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anikin Skywalker intercepted a message between General Greivous and Asajj Ventress about an impending attack on Kamino. Jacobi was then contacted by Captain Rex, knowing that he knows all the hidden secrets in the city, because he grew up on Kamino. Jacobi then had his fleet head straight for Kamino. Jacobi was mainly stationed in the space battle, to protect the main cruisers in orbit. While also assisting anyone who was taking to much heat. When Obi Wan finally figured out that when they destroyed the Separatist cruisers. He then only attacked fighters, and when debris form the falling cruisers were heading down, he would send a torpedo in the middle of it, causing it to blow into multiple peices. "Jacobi! Come in!" Jedi Master Shaak Ti said,"Jacobi! I need you down in the main hangar. Most of the ARC troopers are dead, and the clones need a new leader." "Yes Master! I'm on my way." Sending his final torpedoes towards the bridge of a cruiser, he then turned his starfighter around heading back towards the surface. When he arrived, he sent blaster fire at the nearest Trident Drill that was taking out one of the bridges. Sending one of his legs flying into the water. He then lands in the hangar that needs the most assistance. Jumping out of the cockpit, igniting his 2 two Silver lightsabers. (This was the first time that he ever used both lightsabers in battle) Running through the main droid force, he sliced multiple aqua droids that were attacking the clones. He was getting so into it, that he used every bit of force that he could summon, to blow all the remaining droids into oblivion. After the remaining forces retreated, the 2 Jedi Masters, Obi Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti, and the 2 Jedi Knights, Anakin Skywalker, and Jacobi Kanobi. Awarded medals for all the clones that put their lives at risk. Jacobi in Exile and Beyond Unknown Jacobi's death is still unknown.... Jacobi's Weapons, Cruisers, and Houses Jacobi's Weapons image20130214-19-10-15.jpg|Jacobi's Lightsabers|linktext=Jacobi would normally hold them both offhand. image20130214-20-45-45.jpg|Jacobi's Lightsaber 2|linktext=Shows him fighting with only one Blade Jacobi's Houses Galactic Cantina 1.jpg|Galactic Cantina (Life Day)|linktext=This is the main part of the Galactic Cantina Galactic Senate 3.jpg|Galactic Senate|linktext=This was a senate used for the Elite Alliance. It used the Separatist senate for the main look of it. Galactic Town 1.jpg|Galactic Town|linktext=This image is of the newest Galactic Town, the old one was torn down and rebuilt to this. This is the entry to the town. Galactic Ship 1.jpg|Galactic Ship|linktext=This ship was Jacobi's version of the Titanic. Although it was nothing like it. This boat was the main attraction. Jacobi's Fleet (Coming Soon) Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters